Doctor Watson and Mister Holmes
by The Man in the Box
Summary: Ou "Réunir pour mieux Détruire".Il arrive que les gens qui paraissent irréprochables cachent les plus sombres secrets,et ceci ont l'art de remonter à la surface des plus inattendues et cruelles façons:Coïncidences,chantages,tout est permit dans ce jeu.
1. Prologue

**EDIT : A ceux qui ont déjà lu le prologue, j'ai ajouté pas mal de choses que j'avais oubliées, j'en ai aussi changées. Il faut donc le relire ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Asile Psychiatrique d'Edimbourg, Quartier de Haute Sécurité<em>

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, un détenu s'assoit à la table. Il n'a pas sa tenue de prisonnier. Il semblerait presque que la folie la plus profonde et la plus dangereuse apporte le plus de sympathie et de compréhension de la part des hommes qui veillent sur ces lieux. Ces hommes sont prit d'une telle obsession pour certaines choses qu'ils pourraient tuer pour se les procurer. On raconte l'histoire d'un détenu qui aurait mordu le doigt d'un garde pour le lui trancher car il n'avait trouvé personne assez fou pour lui procurer du rouge à lèvres. Et cet homme à présent dans cette salle tout ce qu'il désire, par crainte de ses actes. Ils savent qu'il pourrait tuer même pour un simple jeu de carte.

Personne ne sait encore ce qui est en train de se dérouler, ils le sauront tous demain en découvrant son oeuvre. Pour l'instant, il est avec son complice dans cette salle d'interrogatoire où tous ces psychiatres l'ont étudié pour trouver la réponse à cette question :

Y a-t-il un remède à la folie ?

De part son pouvoir de manipulation, il avait réussit à plusieurs reprise à faire en sorte que les salariés de cet endroit deviennent des locataires. Il a aussi plusieurs fois bien fait comprendre aux hautes autorités de ces lieux, même si personne ne l'avait jamais prit au sérieux, du moins ils tentaient de convaincre que cela était impossible, qu'il était là part plaisir. Que s'il voulait sortir, cela serait fait depuis bien longtemps. Et ce soir, cet endroit l'ennui et à l'extérieur, il y a quelque chose qui lui donne une raison de sortir d'ici.

Le voilà donc assit à cette table comme presque chaque jour, il met en marche le gramophone qui permet d'enregistrer ses scéances, il est un cas exceptionel pour les médecins et tous se battent pour tenter de "le soigner", cela serait une telle gloire pour eux mais cette fois il fait nuit noire et il n'y a pas de médecin à ses côtés. Il a apporté un jeu de carte et à présent il le bat en parlant à son complice d'un soir.

- Je vais inventer un petit tour. Approchez, venez par ici.

Son complice s'avance en restant sur ses gardes. Personne ne sait jamais ce que cet homme pourrait faire la seconde suivante.

- Tirez une carte, n'importe laquelle et gardez là.

L'homme obéit en vitesse avant de reculer jusqu'à avoir le dos collé à la porte alors que l'autre continue de battre les cartes, gardant le silence quelques secondes en souriant avant de reprendre la parole en lui adressant de temps à autre un regard.

- Est-ce que vous observez attentivement ?

L'homme hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête, ce qui fit sourire d'autant plus son compagnon qui reprit la parole.

- Saviez-vous que si vous battez sept fois un paquet de cartes, l'ordre devient complètement aléatoire. Il faut beaucoup de travail pour rendre les choses aléatoires. Un peu comme la vie. Voyez-vous, la vie dépend de comment vous jouez avec les cartes que vous avez. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mauvaises mains, non, non... seulement de mauvais joueurs. Et vous savez, quelques personnes, elles utilisent les cartes pour dire le futur. Je ne travaille pas comme ça, c'est juste trop prévisible... et puis, où serait l'amusement si on savait ce qui va se passer après ? Et on en vient toujours à faire un choix : l'un ou l'autre. C'est la fourchette dans la gorge, non, non, je veux dire la fourchette dans la corde... Non, Steve et celui avec la fourchette dans la gorge...

L'homme sourit puis rit d'un air amusé avant de se lever pour s'approcher d'un corps trainé dans la pièce pour retirer une fourchette ensanglanté de la gorge du macchabée qu'il jette ensuite sur la table en revenant s'asseoir. Il tire ensuite le corps de l'homme pour le placer aux trois quarts sur la table. L'expérience lui a apprit comment soulever un corps sans vie sans trop de problèmes.

- Excusez-le il est un peu timide il ne parle pas beaucoup. Qui était-ce ? Un garde à qui j'ai dit que je voulais sortir pour la nuit. Ca m'a prit du temps pour le convaincre. Il ne fera plus cette erreur... Il a dit qu'il avait peur de perdre son travail, je lui aie dit que ce ne serait pas un problème... je ne lui aie pas mentit. Vous voyez... la vie est courte. Encore plus courte pour certains. Vous pourriez être choqué de voir à quel point les gens sont surprit quand ils découvrent qu'ils ne vivront pas pour toujours. Ce jour où un visage les regarde dans le miroir et ce visage est vieux. Quand ils sont en train de mourir d'une maladie en phase terminale ou... oh... qu'ils sont coincés à travailler jour après jour, après jour, après jour... dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Il rit quelques instant avant de se rassoir, indifférent vis à vis du cadavre dont le sang mort continue à couler sur la table, à ses coudes. Il reprend son jeu en mains et recommence à battre les cartes.

- D'habitude on ne me laisse pas avoir de couverts en fer. Heureusement, j'ai réussit à lier un certain lien avec mon psychiatre, il m'appréciait beaucoup et m'a permit beaucoup de privilèges. J'ai volé cela alors qu'il avait réussit à me faire sortir du quartier de haute sécurité. Il est un bon exemple de tout ce que je dis, vous pensez qu'il a vu ça dans les cartes ? Non, non...

Il joue avec les cartes, il prépare surement un tour.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important de trouver quelle carte vous êtes, c'est important de trouver quelle carte vous n'êtes pas. Alors laissez-moi coucher mes cartes sur la table. Et voyons où vous êtes. Parce que chaque carte veut dire quelque chose.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, les cartes qu'il cite apparaissent dans ses mains en un claquement de doigt tandis que la précédant disparait.

- Les coeurs sont pour les émotions, les piques montrent l'intellect, les carreaux ou diamants montrent la richesse et les trèfles symbolisent le pouvoir... sur n'importe qui.

Il jette sa dernière carte d'un air nonchalant sur le sol en gardant le regard fixe sur son complice. Il claque dans ses doigts et fait apparaitre un roi de pique.

- Alors, êtes-vous le genre génie Sherlock Holmes ? Non, non, non...

Il jette la carte et reclaque des doigts, apparait un valet de coeur.

- Ou plutôt le genre John Watson ? Non je ne crois pas...

Il jette la carte avec un peu plus de force, reclaque des doigts et fait apparaitre un valet de trèfle.

- Peut-être êtes-vous Lestrade ? Non.

Encore une fois il jette la carte et reclaque des doigts et la carte se change en un roi de trèfle.

- Où peut-être êtes-vous Moriarty ?

Il jette la carte avec violence et reprend la parole.

- Mais ces cartes, ce ne sont que des Figures, vous devez gagner le droit d'être une Figure... vous devrez jeter vos autres cartes en cours de route, les abandonner, les laisser tomber...

Il prend son jeu et lance le paquet avec violence contre le mur en face. Son complice sursaute, il n'est jamais bon que cet homme se mette en colère et il semble étrangement nerveux soudain.

- La masse indéfinie... alors ? Vous êtes quoi vous ? Qu'est-ce que ça prendra de vous séparer de tout les autres ? De vous faire vous lever avant que vous ne vous évanouissiez avec le reste des nombres ?

Il se lève sans prévenir, faisant sursauter l'homme avec lui et crisser sa chaise.

- Il n'y a... qu'une carte qui fasse une différence. Elle ne donne ni ne prend aux autres. Elle est juste là...

Il montre ses mains à l'instar d'un magicien pour montrer qu'il n'a rien dans les manches et claque des doigts. Apparait enfin la dernière carte : Le Joker.

- Il y en a un dans chaque paquet. Et il apparait toujours quand on s'y attend le moins. Si on me demandait, je dirais que c'est une carte qui devrait rester sauvage plutôt qu'enfermée dans un paquet.

Un silence, puis il sort sous le regard médusé de son complice d'un soir ce qui semble être un noeud en ruban rouge comme on en met sur les paquet cadeau et le colle sans douceur dans les cheveux du cadavre à la gorge ouverte affalé dans une position peu naturelle sur la table qui de son vivant portait le nom de Steve. Il va même jusqu'à laisser une carte disant simplement "A plus tard".

- Quoi qu'il en soit, à ceux qui découvriront Steve et cet enregistrement... ne pensez pas à moi, pensez... à la mortalité. Concentrez vous sur vos rêves et ce que vous voudriez faire plutôt que ce que les autres vous disent de faire. Vivez chaque jour comme le dernier... qui sait, ce pourrait bien être le cas. Allons-y, j'ai beaucoup de travail.

Il se remet à rire aux éclats en s'approchant, sautillant par dessus les flaques de sang qui s'étendent toujours, les trainées, puis se rapproche de la porte pour partir.

Les deux hommes sortent, le complice devant, il s'avance dans le couloir, il semble vouloir partir rapidement.

- Vous souhaitez être accompagné ?

L'homme ferme la porte en lui répondant de quelques mots.

- Non, non, je vais m'occuper du reste à partir d'ici. Oh, en passant, est-ce que c'était votre carte ?

Il montre le Joker toujours dans sa main. Le complice baisse les yeux une seconde le temps de regarder sa carte.

- Non, j'ai l'As de pique...

- Abracadabra.

Il relève les yeux, l'homme en face de lui ne tient plus le Joker mais un révolver dans les mains, il n'a pas le temps de crier que le coup part déjà. Il s'écroule alors à terre, sans vie, l'As de pique dans la main alors que l'autre rit de sa plaisanterie morbide. Il se ressaisit, puis chantonne en jetant son arme et en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Il sourit de ce sourire si singulier dont il a apprit à faire son expression naturelle, un grand sourire, presque charmeur qu'il aime à afficher sans arrêt, les yeux mi-clos, ils donnent l'impression qu'ils sourient aussi. Cela lui donne un faux air de renard, ou du moins la ruse qu'on lui prête. Il n'y a plus des gardes, il déclenche néanmoins l'alarme car cela ne serait pas aussi amusant si personne ne se rendait compte de rien avant le lendemain. Il a du travail, oui beaucoup de travail, mais pour cela, il doit d'abord rentrer à Londres rendre visite à une vieille connaissance.

* * *

><p>Houuuuu le vilain il finit pas sa fic et en commence une autre ! Bah oui j'avais envie d'écrire mais pas sur La Troisième Hypothèse... donc voilà le Prologue de ma nouvelle fic. Je continue de travailler sur La Troisième Hypothèse mais j'avais besoin d'une pause... donc voilà j'espère que le début vous plaira, je ne suis pas sur d'écrire la suite avant la fin de l'autre fic.<p>

J'avais dit que je parlerais d'un bon gros psychopathe, je m'inspire légèrement (enfin légèrement...) du Joker, qui me fascine depuis longtemps maintenant et que j'admire à ma façon.

Je suis toujours en vacances, j'écris ça parce que je m'emmerde ferme à l'instant même. Profitez bien de la fin de vos vacances :)


	2. Chapitre 1

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Watson sortait seul le soir pour diner au Royal. Il avait l'habitude de s'y rendre aux côté de son vieil ami, mais Holmes était exceptionnellement en voyage pour une enquête, il rentrerait bientôt, quelques semaines tout au plus, mais durant cette période, il prenait bien soin d'envoyer une lettre au médecin pour le tenir au courant de l'évolution de son enquête. D'ailleurs, il avait apporté sa dernière lettre avec lui au Royal pour la lire au cours du diner.

Avec le temps, Watson avait apprit que Holmes ne faisait rien par hasard, il savait que le détective donnait des détails précis sur le cours de ses travaux pour l'aider à écrire ses livres puisque pour une fois il était partit sans lui. Il savait aussi que la fréquence régulière de ses lettres étaient aussi pour le rassurer, lui prouver qu'il était encore en vie. Plus d'une fois, Watson s'était demandé si Holmes n'avait pas écrit toutes ces lettres d'un coup, puis en échange de quelques livres, avait demandé au postier de lui apporté des lettres, avec évidemment un ou deux jour de différence avec la date inscrite comme date d'envoi. C'était un plan assez tordu pour venir du détective excentrique de Baker Street, qui, s'il lui demandait si cela serait possible s'offusquerait en disant que jamais, au grand Dieu jamais il ne serait capable de telle fourberie.

Le médecin sourit à cette scène qu'il imaginait. Il l'immortaliserait surement dans un de ses livres. Malgré cette image amusante qui le fit sourire, elle lui rappela ce pourquoi Holmes se sentait obligé de lui écrire ses lettres lorsqu'il partait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, déglutissant avec grande difficulté alors que l'image de son ami, se battant avec Moriarty puis tombant dans le vide lui revenait en tête. Il avait crut voir là devant ses yeux les derniers instant de Sherlock Holmes.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Dieu seul savait à quel point il avait put s'en vouloir de n'être resté que simple spectateur, durant trois ans il avait eut des cauchemars atroce où il revivait ce moment fatidique, encore à ce jour il lui arrivait de repenser à cet instant, mais aussi à tout ce qu'il avait vu avait entrainé.

Il avait apprit ce jour là à quel point le coeur d'un homme blessé peut-être cruel. Ce jour là et bien d'autre, alors qu'il était transi de solitude, le reflet qu'il voyait dans le miroir n'était plus celui de l'homme qu'il avait été. Il avait apprit à ses dépend qu'à force de contempler les abysses de son âme, la noirceur de ceux-ci peuvent vous engloutir et vous ronger. Qu'un homme, un gentleman à qui tout destine une vie simple et heureuse, peut se transformer en un homme froid, distant, colérique et même cruel.

Il s'était aussi rendu compte à cet instant à quel point Holmes pouvait compter dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il l'avait crut mort, toutes ses bases, son monde s'était écroulé sous lui. Combien de fois s'était-il dit que s'il pouvait revenir en arrière il lui aurait dit à quel point il était important et jamais ne serait partit de leur foyer ? Il était impossible d'imaginer à quel point cet homme avait put lui manquer à chaque minute de chaque jour. Il était aussi impossible d'imaginer tout ce qu'il avait put ressentir dans cet appartement dont il avait crut qu'il serait abandonné jusqu'à sa destruction lorsqu'il avait revu Holmes, debout devant lui et Mrs Hudson, souriant. L'émotion avait été si forte, si intense qu'il s'était tout simplement évanoui. La surprise, le soulagement, mais aussi l'horreur qui l'avaient frappé lui avaient fait perdre connaissance. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé conscience, le visage de Holmes n'avait pas disparut, prouvant qu'il était bien là, en vie, devant lui.

Malgré tout, ni ce jour là, ni aucun autre, il n'avait réussit à trouver le courage de lui dire tout ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il était resté à ses côtés certes, il lui exprimait plus d'affection aussi, mais il n'était pas facile de parler sérieusement de sentiments humains et profonds face à un homme qui les tourne en ridicule et semble s'en moquer. Même lorsqu'il tentait de parler du coeur avec Holmes, celui-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le corriger "le coeur métaphorique, car le coeur est un organe pompant le sang et non un organe sentimentale, les sentiments sont une réaction chimique du cerveau dont le fonctionnement est encore inconnu". C'était le même homme qui pourtant avait laissé un message sur la tombe vide à son nom que Watson venait souvent visiter "Ne regardez pas ma tombe en pleurant. Je ne suis pas là, je ne suis pas mort". Le médecin avait crut à un canular, il ne pensait pas que de tels mots pouvaient venir de son ami, mais celui-ci le surprendrait toujours.

Watson sourit doucement, Holmes resterait toujours Holmes quoi qu'il puisse arriver. D'ailleurs ce vieux grincheux solitaire et rabat joie commençait à déteindre sur lui puisque le bruit agaçant des rires multiple de la table derrière lui commençaient à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs, le réveillant de ses pensées. Visiblement il n'était pas le seul, de nombreux raclement de gorge tentaient de faire comprendre aux joyeux convives qu'il serait agréable qu'ils expriment légèrement moins leur joie. A les entendre, il devait y avoir au moins une quinzaine de personne à la table derrière lui. Souhaitant éviter de se faire remarquer en se retournant il fit signe à un jeune serveur de s'approcher.

- Qui sont donc ces personnes bruyantes derrière moi.

- Je l'ignore monsieur, je ne travaille ici que depuis quelques jours. Tout ce que je sais est qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes à cette table en début de soirée, ensuite un homme s'est invité à leur table et de fil en aiguilles, certains curieux sont venus l'écouter. C'est un gentleman très sympathique, il semble faire rire et amusé beaucoup de monde, un parfait homme de société, même s'il me parait tout de même un peu étrange. Il est bien habillé mais son teint, la longueur des cheveux et les bijoux qu'ils portent pourraient laisser à croire qu'il est bohémien. Tout du moins je n'ai encore jamais vu d'homme entrer dans ce restaurant avec autant de bijoux, et surement pas ce qui semble être des boucles d'oreilles à plumes... non j'avoue que cet homme est vraiment très étrange, mais allez savoir, c'est peut-être un Londonien qui revient de vacances aventurières du nouveau monde et qu'il rapporte ses exploits. Maintenant excusez-moi je dois retourner travailler, d'autres tables doivent être servies.

Watson remercia le jeune homme. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis au nouvel éclat de rire suraigu d'une jeune femme, il sentit ses poils se hérisser sur tout son corps. Il soupira une seconde avant de se retourner pour tenter de faire une remarque.

A peine se fut-il retourné que si sa mâchoire inférieure n'était pas accrochée à la supérieure, elle serait tombée à terre. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ce qu'il se déroulait devant ses yeux. Celui sur lequel se portait toute l'attention était en fait ni plus ni moins que son vieil ami Sherlock Holmes censé se trouvé à bien des lieux de Londres. A ce qu'il pouvait voir, son ami avait prit le soleil, son grain de peau habituellement blanc cireux, presque malade dut au fait qu'il ne sortait que rarement était remplacé par un doré prononcé, ses cheveux avaient toujours cette longueur inégale qui le rendait fou à chaque fois qu'ils devaient sortir. Watson avait même essayé de la brossé lui même mais le résultat était au final encore pire. Par contre il ne comprenait pas que son ami portent des bijoux, jamais il ne l'avait vu avec ce genre de babioles, colliers, bracelets, bagues, non jamais il n'avait porté cela. Et le serveur n'avait pas rêvé il semblait bien y avoir des plumes sur des boucles d'oreilles qu'il portait, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais eut de boucles, c'était nouveau. Pour couronner le tout il portait le bouc. Le médecin se demandait quel genre de rôle son ami jouait et sur quel genre d'enquête il était si enquête il y avait.

Soudain Watson commença à se demander si son ami ne se fichait tout simplement pas de lui en ce moment même. En plus de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il était sur Londres, il passait du temps avec des inconnus avec qui il semblait passer du bon temps. Cette image en elle même était étrange, Holmes n'avait jamais été sociable. Il ressentit une forte jalousie à cette image, le détective avait toujours été son ami, pas celui des autres. Il n'avait jamais imaginé cette situation et celle-ci était réellement très désagréable à vivre. Il avait prit l'habitude d'être le seul du côté du logicien et il pensait que celui-ci aimait sa solitude à ses côtés.

Le médecin secoua la tête un instant, Holmes était humain même s'il avait légèrement tendance à l'oublier parfois et il pouvait avoir des amis, il ne lui appartenait pas après tout. Il n'empêchait que cette image était désagréable et qu'il aurait put le mettre au courant qu'il était revenu sur Londres, c'était tout de même la moindre des choses.

Watson se leva donc de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la foule et surtout de son ami étrangement déguisé pour le regarder avec insistance alors qu'il approchait, un air passablement énervé sur le visage. Lorsqu'il fut juste à côté se son ami, il se racla la gorge bruyamment, ce qui attira enfin l'attention du détective qui le toisa du regard avant de le dévisager. Le médecin sentit son sang bouillonner en remarquant que Holmes semblait n'avoir que faire de sa présence.

- Vous désirez ?

- Puis-je vous enlever à votre auditoire pour en parler en privé quelques instants ?

- Quel fou oserait décliner une si délicieuse proposition d'un si charmant gentleman ?

Et à présent il se moquait de lui, Holmes semblait décidément chercher à avoir des problèmes pour une raison inconnu. Il se leva néanmoins pour suivre Watson dans un coin tranquille de la pièce. Le médecin tourna les talons d'un coup sec pour être face à son ami avant de tout simplement commencer à le disputer.

- Alors vous... "Je pars en voyage pour une enquête", je vous ficherais ! D'abord, vous ne me dites pas quand vous revenez, si vous êtes partit un jour, qui sait, ma présence vous déplait peut-être ! En plus vous osez me trahir dans notre restaurant, à vous faire remarquer avec ces étrangers juste sous mon nez ! Et déguisé d'une manière incongrue... avec toutes ces babioles et ce bouc.

Touchant un boucles en plumes puis la barbe que son ami portait pour illustrer ses paroles sous les yeux ébahis et le sourire très amusé de celui-ci, Watson continua sur sa lancée.

- Alors Holmes, tentez-vous encore une fois de vous faire passer pour un espion Irlandais auprès des Allemands ? Ou est-ce simplement une ruse si infantile que même moi, esprit inférieur, ai put déjouer selon vous, dans le but de m'éviter ?

Le sourire de Holmes s'agrandit un peut plus, il cligna des yeux quelques instants en s'appuyant sur le mur d'un bras avant d'avoir un léger rire et répondre à Watson.

- Croyez-moi vous êtes loin d'avoir l'air d'un "esprit inférieur", vous me semblez agréable autant à regarder que pour discuter mais le problème cher monsieur est que je ne vous aie jamais vu de ma vie... et croyez-moi si j'avais connu un homme au moins à moitié comme vous... jamais je n'aurais put l'oublier.

Le médecin se tut net. Il était totalement perdu, il ne comprenait plus rien. Alors qu'il commençait à bafouiller, tentant de commencer une phrase pour tenter de s'expliquer ou de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, l'homme face à lui sembla avoir un éclair de génie.

- Mais... vous êtes le docteur Watson !

Plus les secondes passaient, moins le médecin comprenait ce qu'il se passait, l'homme lui attrapa la main en lui adressant un très large sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'il était aussi futé qu'un renard, si large et sincère que ses yeux semblaient sourire eux aussi.

- Quel bonheur, quel plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer ! Vous êtes l'homme que mon frère ne veut absolument pas que je rencontre ! Je crois qu'il tuerait même pour que ce moment ne ce soit jamais produit ! Je suis enchanté ! Sherringford Holmes, je suis le jumeau de Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Oui je m'ennuie encore et j'avais envie de continuer, enfin j'avais surtout envie d'écrire ce chapitre depuis le temps que je l'ai en tête. Je vous laisse avec ça pour le moment, surement bourré de fautes si grosses que j'aurais envie de me pendre ou d'oublis mais il est tard et moi j'suis claqué et pas très clairs donc c'est quand même un exploit d'avoir put écrire ça x)... j'ai l'impression de m'être un peu lâché d'avoir écrit un peu n'importe quoi, j'ai dut craqué à un moment et je vous évite le pire j'ai pas mal effacé de connerie mais quand vous avez Boston Justice en fond... voilà quoi x)<p>

Merci encore de me suivre, du soutient, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des avis en tout cas x).

Au passage, on va faire une entorse à l'histoire et dire que sa mission d'espion Irlandais boucu était dans sa jeunesse, parce que si on suit la chronologie, il avait 60 ans lors des faits et que j'ai pas envie d'écrire sur un Sherlock du troisième age donc on lui donne la petite quarantaine dans l'histoire x)... et faut que je relise encore "Son dernier coup d'archet" que je ne retrouve pas... donc si j'ai fait une erreur ou veut ajouter un truc sur la pseudo mort un peu suicidaire à mon gout de Sherlock Holmes, ce sera pour plus tard.


End file.
